1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cradle for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a portable terminal may be classified into a bar-type, a flip-type or a folder-type according to the appearance thereof.
A bar-type terminal has a single body housing which is provided with a transmitter unit, a receiver unit, a key pad, a display device and the like. The key pad for serving as a data input unit may be caused to malfunction because it is always exposed. Furthermore, such a bar-type unit has a limit in miniaturization because it is necessary to secure a predetermined distance between the transmitter unit and the receiver unit.
A flip-type terminal includes a body, a flip and a hinge module interconnecting the body and the flip, wherein the body is provided with a transmitter unit, a receiver unit, a key pad, a display device and the like. The key pad for serving as a data input unit can be prevented from malfunctioning because it is closed or opened by the flip. However, such a flip-type unit has a limit in miniaturization because it is necessary to secure a predetermined distance between the transmitter unit and the receiver unit.
A folder-type portable terminal includes a body, a folder and a hinge module rotatably interconnecting the body and the folder, so that the body is opened and closed as the folder rotates. During the standby mode, because the folder comes into close contact with the body, the malfunction of the key pad can be prevented. In the communication mode, the folder is extended, so that a sufficient distance can be secured between the transmitter unit and the receiver unit, which is advantageous in miniaturization.
Recently, sliding-type terminals have become popular as have folder-type terminals. A sliding-type terminal includes a pair of housings which are slidably engaged with each other, so that one of the housings slides in a folded state, thereby opening a part of the other housing. Such a sliding-type terminal is advantageous in that it is convenient to carry and use.
Mobile communication services using these portable terminals were initially limited to voice communication and short messaging services. However, the mobile communication services have been gradually extended from an entertainment service area, such as a game service, a funny picture service, a bell sound service and the like, to a multimedia service area, such as a playing-image service, an Audio On Demand (AOD) service and a Video On Demand (VOD) service. Recently, broadcasting services, such as satellite/terrestrial Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), have also been provided through portable terminals.
Due to the characteristics of portable terminals, light weight has become an important standard for consumers' selecting of a portable terminal. However, as the multimedia services are becoming popular, the sizes of display devices have been increased. Therefore, efforts for miniaturizing and lightening portable terminals have been concentrated to how to reduce the thicknesses of portable terminals.
However, due to a slim construction, a portable terminal is structurally weakened, and it is very difficult to secure sufficient battery capacity for the portable terminal. Specifically, as the thickness of a portable terminal is reduced, the possibility of deformation, such as flexure, of the portable terminal occurring due to an external force is increased. Furthermore, due to the reduction of the thickness of such a portable terminal, a space for installing components within the terminal is also reduced, which causes the capacity of a battery cell to be reduced.
In addition, since conventional portable terminals have been manufactured in a form convenient for mobile communication functions such as voice communication, short messaging, etc. even though service areas through portable terminals have been variously extended, they have a disadvantage in that they are inconvenient for enjoying diversified services.